Jalea de Piña
by MorelosBkpets
Summary: ¿Que tan mala puede ser una broma? Helga en esta ocasión se paso de la raya, cometió una "pequeña equivocación" ¿Un mal calculo? ¿un descuido? ¿Irresponsabilidad? ¡Dos posibles bodas se acercan! Rhonda se casa, y Helga, Helga se encuentra en un gran predicamento, ¿Arnold sera capaz de perdonarla? dos ¡Embarazos no planeados! y Phoebe ahora es quien de nuevo nos cuenta la historia.
1. Dilema, de días y bromas pesadas

**Jalea de Piña**

**Por: MorelosBkpets**

**Capitulo 01: Dilema, de días y bromas pesadas.**

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

—Uhmmm, uhmmm, ¡esto es delicioso!

—Me alegro que te hay gustado, la prepare especialmente para ti y tu papá.  
—Gracias mamá, a parte de la mermelada de frambuesa, la jalea de piña es una de mis favoritas, y sabe muy bien con pan tostado, uhmmm, ¡Ups! Pero mira que hora es, ya es muy tarde, debo irme a la escuela o llegare tarde a clases.

—Es verdad hija, date prisa, Helga debe estar esperándote como siempre en la parada del autobús.

—Esta bien mamá, nos vemos en la tarde.

—Adiós hija.

Cielos, esta vez sí que se me hizo tarde, pero debo admitirlo, adoro el pan tostado con jalea de piña y además… ¡Hey un momento! ¿Qué hacen ustedes ahí? Vaya, por lo visto se ve que llevan rato ahí, ¿verdad estimados lectores? Y supongo que esperan les cuente una nueva historia ¿verdad? Pues lo siento, en esta ocasión no tengo historia que contar, la verdad hace mucho que no sucede nada nuevo, así que, temo decirles que perderán su tiempo si esperan algo, yo por mi parte los dejo aquí, si quieren quedarse ahí en su asiento y observar, háganlo por mi no hay ningún problema, yo hare como que no están presente, por cierto, para los que aun no me han ubicado, yo soy Phoebe Heyerdahl y la señora con la que estaba hablando hace un momento era mi mama, Reba, bueno, ahora si los dejo puesto que ya casi llego a la parada del autobús.

—Hey… hey Helga, ¿Cómo estás?

—Buenos días Pheebs, hoy amaneciste de muy buen humor.

—Nahhh, solo un poco, la verdad es que hoy me alegraron el día con un par de noticias.

—¿Noticias?

—Si, hoy por la mañana llegó la renovación de mi suscripción a mi revista favorita.

—Aja y luego.

—Uhmmm, ¡tuve un desayuno excelente!

—Excelente eh, ¡oye un momento! Esa no es noticia ¿por quien me tomas?

—Lo sé, lo sé Helga, tienes razón, la verdad mi desayuno no fue una noticia, es solo que disfrute mucho el pan tostado con jalea de piña que mamá preparo hoy.

—Vaya Pheebs, jalea de piña, bueno, al menos tú si desayunaste algo.

—¿Qué? ¿Otra vez volvemos a los malos ayunos?

—No que va, eso es cosa del pasado Pheebs, la verdad es que se me hizo tarde por estar… ehmmm, ¡pensando en algo!

—Si como digas Helga, en fin, si quieres compartimos mi almuerzo, aunque advierto que solo hay pan tostado y jalea de piña.

—Bueno, peor es nada, ahora vámonos ahí viene el autobús.

Cielos, como ya lo saben, la chica con la que estoy platicando es Helga Pataki, mi mejor amiga de toda la vida. Han pasado ya casi dos años desde aquel desastroso cumpleaños que ¡Rhonda! nuestra nueva mejor amiga, le organizo a Helga, ja, ja, lo recuerdan, si, si, lo se, lo se, se que dije que no les iba a contar ninguna historia, pero en fin, a veces suelo cambiar de opinión y como cada momento de nuestras vidas siempre significa una nueva historia, pues que mas da, lo cierto es que recién me llego a la mente el recuerdo aquel de cómo Helga y Arnold salieron a toda prisa del salón de fiestas, recuerdo que un policía los detuvo en la comisaria, a Helga por causar disturbios y a Arnold por causar disturbios ¡vestido de chica! Bueno, ese no fue el problema, la realidad fue que en su discusión hubieron forcejeos y por ende voltearon por completo un carro de Hot-Dogs y al no saber que hacer ambos salieron huyendo, y también de paso perseguidos por dos policías que fueron testigos del incidente, pobrecillos, pero en fin, la supuesta feliz pareja aún sigue teniendo sus desacuerdos, aún siguen discutiendo y peleando como siempre, pero en secreto claro está, según creo yo, se aman mutuamente, mucho mas de lo que se imaginan, entiéndase lo que quieran, todo es valido, en fin, tal vez mas adelante les cuente una parte importante de su historia, porque ohhh sorpresa, Helga ya me contó lo que sucedió aquel día en la feria, ehmm, hablo pues de un hecho que se mencionó en la historia pasada, Mermelada de Frambuesa, ja, ja, ja, pero no se los contare en este momento.

La relación real que hay entre ese par de tortolos sigue siendo hasta para mi, un secreto a voces, vaya, regresando al tema anterior, la historia que quizás corresponda en esta ocasión es diferente empezando por…

—¡Bueno días a todos!

Empezando por Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, nuestra gran amiga, mírenla, ahí viene, haciéndose notar como siempre.

—Ya, ya, cállate princesa y ven a sentarte, ah hola Nadine –respondió Helga con su típico tono de siempre.

—Buenos días Helga —saludo Nadine.

—Vaya Helga que bien te vez ¿Dormiste bien anoche?

Quien hizo este último comentario fue Rhonda, y justo cuando lo hizo, y para colmo con una curiosa expresión de malicia, de inmediato he comprendido a lo que Helga se refería con eso de que se la paso pensando en ¡algo! Debo admitir que creí que se refería a ¡ustedes ya saben quien! Y por lo visto me equivoque ¿o tal vez no?.

—Buenos días Phoebe —me saludo Rhonda.

—Buenos días chicas ¿Hay alguna novedad? —pregunte de la forma mas natural que pude.

—Uhmmm, por el momento de mi parte no —dijo Rhonda—, pero hay alguien quien si tiene una que otra novedad.

En ese momento, Rhonda, después de mirarme, miro a Helga quien a decir verdad, de momento no le presto nada de atención a lo que ella había dicho.

—Bueno, y se puede sabe exactamente ¿a qué te refieres? —le pregunte yo muy intrigada.

—A nada específicamente —Rhonda me respondió—, realmente solo cosas insignificantes, nada fuera de lo normal, salvo el hecho que…

Al parecer Rhonda estaba por decir algo que no debía, pues en ese momento Helga reaccionó como toda una fiera.

—¡Rhonda Lloyd! Te lo advierto princesa, si dices algo, te juro que te arrepentirás —dijo mi amiga casi en un susurro—, es en serio.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas —respondió Rhonda—, además, creo que el autobús no es un buen lugar para hablar sobre cosas de chicas, en fin, vámonos Nadine, sentémonos más atrás, ya que el aura negativa de esta chica contaminara mi belleza, ja, ja, ja, este debe ser un día ¡de esos días! Ja, ja, ja.

—Cállate Rhonda, no seas indiscreta —exclamó Nadine, a lo cual todos obviamente entendimos el doble sentido de lo antes mencionado.

—Hay Nadine, ni que fuera nada extraño ¿o qué? No somos chicas, a todas nos pasa, Ja, ja, ja.

—Lo siento Helga —se disculpo Nadine—, iremos más atrás.

—Por mi hagan lo que quieran —respondió Helga un tanto molesta y a la vez, avergonzada.

Por favor, denme paciencia. Era cierto que la relación entre Helga y Rhonda desde hacía ya unos cuantos años atrás, había mejorado bastantísimo, pero hay días en los que de verdad no se tolera a ninguna de las dos, la verdad, no se que es lo que está sucediendo, pero algo me temo que Rhonda sabe sobre Helga, y eso desafortunadamente, es una real bomba de tiempo.

—¡Oye Phoebe! —escuche de pronto el llamado de mi amiga.

—Si Helga —respondí de inmediato.

—Necesito hablar contigo de algo ¿nos vemos mas tarde a la hora del almuerzo?

—Si, claro Helga, pero ¡oye! ¿Qué tienes? Hace rato te veías bien, ¿Por qué el cambio tan repentino?

—No es nada Phoebe, solo que de un momento a otro no me he sentido muy bien, creo que no me cayo muy bien la cena de anoche.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe al medico o algo por el estilo?

—No, gracias Phoebe, no es tan grave, a propósito, ¿has visto a ese torpe cabeza de balón?

—No Helga, y ahora que lo mencionas tampoco he visto a Gerald.

—Si claro, pues como Gerald ya tiene un auto, no creo que se digne a viajar más con nosotros los pobres.

—Ya, ya Helga, mas tarde los veremos.

—Como digas, a propósito de cosas y demás ¿Que haremos esta tarde? recuerda que hoy es viernes de películas ¿iremos al cine? —pregunto mi amiga.

—Claro que si —le respondí—, bueno de hecho ya había planeado ir con Gerald pero si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, es mas, invitemos a Arnold, así será una cita doble.

—Ja, ja, ¿cita doble? —Respondió Helga con cierto sarcasmo—, no me hagas reír Phoebe, sabes muy bien que entre Arnold y yo no hay nada.

—Si, como no —le dije a Helga con el mismo tono de sarcasmo.

—Está bien, está bien Pheebs, ya se que todos saben que hay algo entre nosotros, nada confirmado claro, es solo no quiero verlo, al menos no hoy, es mas, mejor disfruten ustedes su cita, no quiero terminar siendo un mal tercio.

Hoy Helga de verdad que no se ve muy bien. La verdad lleva un tiempo que ha estado un poco extraña, y realmente me preocupa mucho pues, a final de cuentas Helga siempre ha sido una chica enérgica, se le ha ido quitando lo gruñona con la edad, bueno, tener casi 18 años es motivo suficiente para ajustar el mal carácter que la represento durante mucho tiempo.

—¡Phoebe! ¡Phoebe!

—Eh, ¿qué sucede Helga?

—Phoebe, deja de pensar en no se que y date prisa, ya llegamos.

Bueno, es oficial, Helga tiene algo raro, quizás Rhonda tenga razón, a lo mejor no es un día cualquiera, quizás sea un día de ¡esos días! Pero ni hablar, así es la vida de nosotras las chicas, por cierto, miren, ahí vienen Arnold y Gerald, y adivinen quien viene manejando, Arnold.

—Chicos, chicos por aquí —grite llamando la atención de Arnold y Gerald cuando baje del autobús.

Vaya, creo que esto será divertido; como se los acabo de comentar, el que maneja es Arnold y créanlo, es pésimo en la materia, fue bueno quizás con los carritos GoKart cuando era niño, pero ahora, es simplemente terrible. Que irónico, recuerdo que alguna vez me entere que quien enseño a montar la bicicleta a Gerald, fue Arnold, y ahora es Gerald quien le da clases de manejo a Arnold.

—Con cuidado, con cuidado, pisa el clutch, despacio y suéltalo mientras pisas el freno —decía Gerald, mientras le daba las indicaciones a su amigo—, así, así, excelente Arnold, pronto podrás manejar tu solo. Aquí nos estacionaremos.

—Gracias Gerald —esta pequeña clase de hoy fue muy ilustrativa.

—No me lo agradezcas viejo, además aun me debes la compostura del faro que estrellaste.

—Si, si ya lo sé Gerald, lo sé.

—Como sea —hablo Gerald—, hoy mejoraste mucho.

Bueno, quizás debo retractarme un poco, nahhh, la verdad es que Arnold es pésimo en esto de conducir, pero Gerald es buen maestro, desafortunadamente eso no quito el hecho de que en la segunda clase, Arnold echó la reversa y choco contra un poste estrellando por completo el faro posterior derecho del auto de Gerald, lástima, era un auto nuevo, en fin me acercare a saludarlos.

—Hola chicos ¿Cómo han estado?

—Bien, gracias Phoebe ¿y tú? —respondió Arnold.

—Igualmente gracias, por cierto, Helga te estaba buscando.

—Con que buscándome —respondió Arnold con un cierto aire de indiferencia—, pues bien, si la vez, dile que ya estoy cansando de las bromas pesadas que seguido me hace, la de la otra noche fue el colmo, es mas, si la vez, dile que no me has visto en todo el día.

—¿Qué no ha visto a quien, Cabeza de balón? —Llego Helga de improviso.

Vaya que Helga es muy hábil en el arte de ocultarse, por cierto, ¿dónde se había metido? de repente la deje de ver un momento y recién aparece de la nada.

—Ah, hola Helga, adiós —y lo increíble del mundo paso, Arnold saludo a Helga de forma muy indiferente, se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

—Hey un momento, ven aquí Arnoldo ¡Arnold! ¡Arnold! —Arnold se fue caminando rápidamente y Helga por consiguiente detrás de él.

—Vaya, ¿qué rayos le estará pasando a todos?

—No lo sé Phoebe —me respondió Gerald—, no lo sé, solo que sé que algo hizo Helga que puso a Arnold muy molesto, en fin, debió ser alguna broma suya, de esas que le hace siempre, solo ignóralos Pheebs, ya verás que al rato se contentan y se olvidan de todo esto.

—Y si no, ¿Qué pasara entonces? —le pregunte a Gerald con poco de preocupación.

—Pues en ese caso, yo invito el almuerzo de toda la semana.

—De acuerdo —le dije a Gerald—, trato hecho.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Muy bien mis estimados amigos y amigas, justamente hoy después de 8 meses de ausencia, por fin he vuelto, mi retiro provisional/indefinido, por el momento solo duro 8 meses, los cuales me han dado la posibilidad de pensar y reflexionar sobre muchas cosas respecto a, tanto mi vida personal, mi carrera profesional y por su puesto mi papel como personaje y escritor en este mundo virtual. Mi retiro consistió en gran medida, para lograr condiciones que pusieran en orden mi cabeza, realmente mi ultima historia **"Crónicas de Helga Geraldine Pataki"** me dejo algo dañado de la cabeza y casi por completo, la musa de la inspiración me abandono; afortunadamente ha vuelto y pues, ahora les presento esta nueva historia que espero en verdad les agrade a todos y espero de todo corazón, poder conocer sus valiosos comentarios y reviews.

Ante todo muchas gracias y esta historia en su totalidad esta completamente dedicada a mi amiga y "fan numero uno" **isabelita emoxxa**, amiga mía, gracias por todo tu apoyo, en verdad gracias pues es por ti y tu amistad y el de "Mora" también, motivos por el cual me anime a regresar por estas fechas tal y cual lo había prometido.

Disfruten la historia, como verán, el retiro funciono también para modificar mi estilo de redacción literaria así que, espero que les agrade, y que la lectura les sea mas amena y fluida.

Nos vemos en la **próxima actualización** que sera el día **Lunes 24 de Junio de 2013** a esta misma hora.

Soy Bkpets y les digo:

**Haiii-Houuu... ¡Listo y Confirmado! Bkpets es quien los saluda y ahora se despide.**


	2. La broma de Helga

**Jalea de Piña**

**Por: MorelosBkpets**

**Capitulo 02: La broma de Helga**

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

Realmente es muy intrigante todo esto, por lo general Arnold nunca reacciona así con Helga, sin embargo algo muy fuera de lo común esta sucediendo entre ambos, pero en fin, ya mas tarde hablare con Helga acerca de esto, ahora lo que de algún modo capta mas mi atención es la gran noticia que Rhonda y Curly nos dieron hace a penas un par de días, ¿pueden creer que al fin se van a casar? hay que admitir que no fue algo planeado al cien por ciento, pero si realmente les contara lo que yo se que sucedió en realidad, se quedarían boquiabiertos como yo lo estuve, pero bueno, tan solo para darles una pequeña pista, el motivo principal tiene que ver con sonajas y biberones, si, tal como lo leen, no quiero entrar en detalles y menos por que no los conozco, pero el hecho es que, un mal calculo y por su puesto una ¡perfecta! Planificación, hicieron que Rhonda se ganase el ¡domingo siete!

Por su parte, Curly se gano la lotería con esta noticia, de ahí el porqué del hecho de la inminente boda, al menos ninguno de los dos hizo reproche alguno y por lo que se ve, ambos están felices por la noticia, es algo muy raro, ¿no lo creen? fuera de esto, mi parte en este caso es que soy la madrina de Rhonda y Arnold el de Curly, algo muy polémico y sonado, pero así es la realidad, por cierto, miren quien viene ahí, nada más y nada menos que la princesa Rhonda Lloyd.

—Hey Phoebe ¿Qué haces? —pregunto Rhonda.

—Hola Rhonda, pues no estoy haciendo gran cosa, solamente aquí hablando conmigo misma y con los lectores de esta historia.

—¿Con los lectores? Oh por dios, por que no me dijiste que estaban ahí, me hubiera arreglado un poco mas para estas ilustres celebridades.

—Rhonda, es una historia, solo reconocen letras e imaginan escenarios no creo que les importe mucho el como vienes vestida ¿o si?"

—Bueno Phoebe creo que tienes razón, pero aun si por si acaso, público lector, imagínme estrenando un vestido elegante de parís, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ya, ya Rhonda, volvamos a lo nuestro, por cierto, ¿como vas con los preparativos de tu boda?

—¿Los preparativos? Ah si, los preparativos, pues van bien, en lo que a organización respecta, mi padre ha volteado de cabeza a medio mundo con este asunto y pues ya sabes el resto, pero en fin, al principio la noticia no les cayo bien a mis padres, pero ya sabes el dicho ¡El padre de la novia paga la boda!

—¿Y qué hay de Curly?

—Ese patán es un caso perdido en general, pero hace su esfuerzo, la semana pasada comenzó a trabajar en un empleo que mi padre le consiguió.

—Bueno Rhonda pues que más les puedo decir, solamente puedo desearles la mejor de las suertes a ambos, y ya sabes, cuentas conmigo.

—Gracias Phoebe, bueno ya te dejo, tengo clases ahora y además tengo que hablar con Nadine, chao.

Bien, ahí lo tienen, el asunto ya es un hecho, lo bueno por un lado es que la situación de Rhonda y Curly es mucho más sencilla, Curly ya cumplió los 18, mientras que Rhonda los cumple en un mes, de hecho su boda es con doble intención, sus 18 años cumplidos y su matrimonio con Curly, en fin, al menos no se echaron tal compromiso mas jóvenes, sin embargo sigo opinando que debieron de tener mas cuidado y con este comentario no digo que estuviera bien, es decir, embarazarse a tan temprana edad, por favor chicas y chicas, recuerden que hay métodos, hay, hay, mucha información para evitar en este tipo de situaciones; en fin, ahora mejor los dejo ya que también tengo que ir a clases, hey esperen, ahí viene Helga y Arnold, por lo visto algo paso.

—¡Arnold vuelve aquí! Espera un momento, no fue mi intensión, bueno, en realidad si lo fue, pero no estaba planeado que las cosas sucedieran así, espera por favor.

—¿Helga? —de repente vi a mi amiga corriendo tras de Arnold— oye Helga ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunte a Helga cuando la vi pasar.

—Ahora no Phoebe, —grito Helga mientras paso frente a mí— tengo problemas, nos vemos. Arnold, Arnoldo espera.

—Genial, ahora ¿que rayos esta pasando aquí?

—¿Qué, No lo sabes?

Vaya, vaya, justo a tiempo, la mejor fuente de información que existe a mi alcance llego en un preciso momento ¡Rhonda! conociendo como es, seguramente ella sabe de que se trata el chisme.

—¿Rhonda, que haces aquí? —Pregunte muy sorprendida— ¿Y tus clases? No me digas que otra vez te saco el profesor por estar hablando por el celular.

—Hay no, claro que no Phoebe, lo que pasa es que olvide hacer mi tarea, por eso no entre, además cuando iba en camino hacia mi salón, vi como Arnold y Helga discutían cerca de los casilleros y créeme, la discusión se estaba poniendo muy interesante hasta que se dieron cuenta aquel par de tortolos, que 10 pares de ojos los miraban atentamente por eso salieron del edificio y míralos, siguen discutiendo.

—Si, eso es evidente, pero aquí la pregunta es ¿Por qué? —pregunte con obvia intención de conocer el chisme, es decir su versión de los hechos.

—Ja, ja, ja, cuando lo sepas Phoebe, hasta tú te vas a reír —dijo Rhonda muy animada por el asunto.

—Me imagino que debió de haber sido una broma muy pesada ¿verdad?

—No tienes idea Phoebe —contesto Rhonda con una malvada sonrisa— de verdad que no la tienes.

Rhonda comenzó a relatarme la espeluznante historia. Resulta que el motivo de la preocupación de Helga el día de hoy fue a causa de una broma muy pesada que le hizo a Arnold días atrás en el centro comercial, aquella ocasión, Arnold y los chicos habían ido a los juegos de video como aun lo acostumbraban ¡hombres! aun de grandes se siguen comportando como unos niños, algunas cosas nunca cambian; por su parte, Rhonda, Nadine, otras chicas y Helga inclusive, incursionaban por ahí también en el centro comercial, mas que nada ayudando a Rhonda a buscar algunas cosas para su boda, claro está que Helga fue llevada contra su voluntad, pero al fin y al cabo siendo una de las damas de honor, tenia que estar ahí, por su puesto, ambos grupos iban cada uno por su cuenta, ni siquiera sabían que unos u otras también estaban por ahí, por lo tanto, todo debería de haber pasado desapercibido.

Al cabo de un largo rato según me conto Rhonda, las chicas se sentaron a comer algo en un restaurante cercano y ahí fue donde surgió una platica de cierto tema referente a lo que causo el pleito entre Arnold y Helga, según me dijo, estaban tan metidas en sus asuntos que Helga prácticamente se dormía del aburrimiento, fue entonces cuando por casualidad Rhonda al voltear la mirada los vio, vio a todo el grupo de chicos, ahí fue cuando Helga despertó de su letargo.

Las chicas comenzaron a hablar de una que otra cosa respecto a ellos y ahí entre platica y platica dieron con Helga y empezaron las interrogantes acerca del porque le jugaba tan seguido tan malas bromas al pobre chico con cabeza de balón; después de muchas situaciones y demás todo el mundo ya conocía la relación que hay entre aquel par, así que ese tema quedo atrás, sin embargo, volviendo a lo de las bromas, algo en la mente de Helga hizo clic y una genial travesura se le ocurrió, según lo que Rhonda me contó, Helga dijo algo así…

—Princesa querida, hablando de chicos y bromas, y retomando la platica anterior, me acabas de dar una excelente idea, ja, ja, —Helga comenzó a pensar en su travesura— esta será la reina de las bromas, esto será genial, vengan todas, necesitare de su ayuda.

Desafortunadamente, Helga calculo las consecuencias muy, muy mal, pero aun así formulo su plan el cual consistía en que, en grupo, desde cierto lugar llegarían corriendo la mayoría de las chicas hasta llegar a donde estaban los chicos y los interrumpirían de sus actividades, en especifico a Arnold, al cual de hecho buscarían principalmente, total, Helga quedo en el acuerdo de que las chicas harían lo que les conté y lo hicieron, los chicos se sorprendieron cuando Rhonda llego buscando a Arnold, para decirle que Helga lo estaba buscando desde hace rato, debo admitir que Rhonda es buena para fingir pues hasta yo me lo creí cuando me conto el relato, según Rhonda, esto fue lo que paso…

—¡Arnold! ¡Arnold! Es por Helga, ¿has visto a Helga? —Decía Rhonda muy alterada— no la encuentro, hace un momento la vi corriendo por aquí e iba llorando y balbuceando cosas, y entre ellas hay algo muy importante.

Arnold se preocupo mucho y quiso saber que sucedía, Rhonda estaba por decirlo pero en ese momento llego Helga…

—Arnold, oh Arnold, te he estado buscando, ¡Arnold! necesito habar contigo —dijo Helga con lagrimas en los ojos, aun no entiendo como logro las lagrimas, quizás se mojo los ojos, quien sabe— hay Arnold ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Y aquí viene lo mejor…

—¿Qué es Helga? —Pregunto el chico muy intrigado, y muy asustado además— no te entiendo ¿Qué sucede?

Luego ella le explico el motivo de su preocupación.

—Arnold, estoy… estoy ¡embarazada!

Fue una lastima que ese día no haya podido ir debido a otro compromiso, pero me hubiera gustado haber presenciado aquella broma, la reacción del chico fue de lo mas normal posible.

Primero, Arnold quiso sonreír creyendo que era una broma, pero luego al notar las lagrimas y expresión seria de Helga, comprendió que en vez de verdad era una pesadilla, según se, primero grito como loco y después quiso salir corriendo del lugar pero accidentalmente tropezó con una meza provocando una serie de sucesos dentro los cuales se encontraba un servilletero un tanto pesado que le cayo en la cabeza noqueándolo por completo; al despertar, Arnold reacciono muy asustado y sorprendido.

—Huy ¿Qué me paso? —pregunto Arnold cuando recobro la conciencia— Un momento ¡Helga! ¿Dónde estas?

—Si, aquí estoy ¿Cómo te sientes? —respondió Helga un tanto seria.

—Dime por favor, dime que no es cierto.

Helga lo miro en los ojos de Arnold notando la preocupación del chico y luego, la risa pudo mas con ella y con su seriedad, haciéndola estallar en tal carcajada a lo cual, le secundaron todos los presentes, claro está, debido a la reacción del chico, Helga tenía que contarle la verdad.

—¿Qué? ¿De que se ríen? —pregunto Arnold demasiado confundido—

—De esto cabeza de balón, mira y saluda a la cámara escondida.

Arnold no pudo soportarlo, Helga se burlo de él en publico e inclusive grabo todo a detalle, Helga se reía creyendo que aguantaría la broma como siempre lo hacia, pero la expresión del chico fue muy seria e irradiaba mucho enojo; al final, al ver como todos se reían de él, simplemente se levanto y se fue, Helga lo llamo varias veces, pero ya no le resto mas atención de momento, solo hasta que empezaron a discutir.

—¿A donde vas cabeza de balón? Espera, era solo una broma —dijo Helga queriendo tapar el sol con un dedo.

Cuando Helga digo aquello ultimo, Arnold volteo a verla con tal enojo, que las rizas cesaron de inmediato, permitiendo entonces la continuación de la discusión.

—Como no estas embarazada, —dijo Arnold— no me vuelvas a hablar jamás, me oyes ¡jamás!

—Pero Arnold, yo no quise… —Helga quiso disculparse pero le fue inútil su intento—

—Dije ¡JAMAS! —Arnold le grito fuertemente y se marcho si decir otra palabra.

Arnold se fue con los puños cerrados y con una expresión de molestia muy notable; por consiguiente, según me dijo Rhonda, Helga supo en ese instante que todo lo había salido mal.

—Oh, oh, creo que esta vez si se enojo —dijo Rhonda.

—¡Maldición! —exclamo Helga y se fue corriendo tras de él— nos vemos chicas, Arnold, Espera un momento, te lo explicare todo.

Helga en ese instante se fue corriendo tras él, ahora si se le había pasado la mano en su broma y por lo que se veía, Arnold estaba hablando muy en serio con eso ordenarle a Helga el que no le volviera a dirigir la palabra nunca mas.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola a todos, bien como lo ven las cosas en esta historia se esta poniendo color de hormiga, ya lo han leído ahora ustedes, la broma de Helga fue muy, pero muy pasada de limites y ahí lo tienen, su castigo es la indiferencia de Arnold, pronto las cosas se volverán mas difíciles y mas interesantes, no dejen de leer y por supuesto, no dejen de comentar, espero conocer muy pronto sus comentarios y reviews... hasta la próxima semana los veré con el siguiente capitulo, actualización próximo Lunes 01 de Julio de 2013. **

**Solo me resta agradeces a mis amigos: acosta perez jose ramiro, isabelita emoxxa y teddyetere. Gracias por haber sido los primeros en leer esta historia, hasta entonces.**

**Atte.: S.F.A. MorelosBkpets (A.K.A. L.A Cervantes), desde la ciudad de México.**


	3. Phoebe, estoy ¡embarazada!

Jalea de Piña

Por: MorelosBkpets

Capitulo 03: Phoebe, estoy ¡embarazada!

O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O

Si, tal como ya lo saben, al cabo de unos minutos de ardua charla, Rhonda al fin se fue y vaya que si es experta en contar chismes porque la verdad me dijo todo con lujo de detalle. En fin, en seguida vuelvo ustedes porque creo que ahí viene Helga.

—¿Cómo estas Helga?

—Que hay Phoebe —respondió mi amiga muy desanimada.

—Oye Helga, no te ves muy bien ¿Qué tienes?

—Básicamente nada Pheebs, solo un tremendo cargo de consciencia.

—Hablas de Arnold, ¿verdad? ¿Pues que paso?

Si, si, lo se, se que ya sé lo que sucedió, pero debo admitirlo, tenia que escucharlo de Helga, Rhonda es una fuente confiable de información y chismes, pero a veces ella suele agregar mucho de su cosecha.

—La verdad Phoebe, creo que esta vez, en serio si lo arruine, jugué una broma muy, muy pesada y ahora ya no se que hacer, debo admitir que al principio fue divertido, pero después de ver el video que grabamos el otro día, llegue a la conclusión de que ahora si me sobrepase, ¡Phoebe! ¿Qué hago?"

—Mira, por el momento no te puedo ayudar Helga, al menos no antes de que me hayas contado tu versión de los hechos.

—¿Cómo que mi versión de los hechos? —Helga me reprocho intensamente.

—Bueno, la verdad es que vino un pajarito y me conto un par de cositas.

—Genial, conociendo a Rhonda, ella fue quien debió de haberte pasado el chisme, ¿verdad? ¡Rayos! A esta hora el mundo entero debe saber ya todo lo que paso en el centro comercial.

—Puede ser Helga, puede ser, en fin, mas tarde te ayudare a solucionar tu problema.

Y de verdad tengo que ayudarla, si Gerald gana la apuesta que hicimos, yo tendré que invitar los almuerzos, no, eso si que no, ¡los hombres deben pagar!

—¿Phoebe? ¡Phoebe, despierta!

—Ehhh, ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices, Helga?

—Estabas murmurando algo sobre Gerald —me sorprendió Helga con su llamado—, tu si que andas muy rara el día de hoy, esta es la segunda vez que te noto así.

—¿Yo? —pregunte con mucho disimulo—, es decir, no, no es nada, ja, ja, ja, no hagas caso Helga, no es nada importante, ahora vayamos a clases.

Cielos, a veces Helga suele ser muy pesada y testaruda, pero tiene buen corazón, se que quizás ella no quiso hacerle daño a Arnold, pero esta vez si que metió la pata.

—Vamos Helga, oye, espera un momento, mira Helga, ahí viene Arnold.

—Si, así parece —respondió— ¿crees que quiera hablar conmigo? —me pregunto de forma insegura.

—No lo se, pero mira, viene con una caja, ¿Qué llevara ahí?

—Hay no, no puede ser.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, Helga?

La expresión de mi amiga no era muy buena que digamos, y por lo que vi, Arnold no tenia tampoco una buena expresión.

—Hola Phoebe —Arnold me saludo muy cortésmente.

—Hola Arnold —le respondí.

—Phoebe, vengo a entregarle unas cosas a Helga ¿quieres dárselas por favor?

Oh, oh, si mis instintos no me fallan esas eran cosas personales de Helga, que por supuesto, Arnold le guardaba.

—¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas? —le pregunte.

—¡Estas cosas! —En ese momento, Arnold soltó la mediana caja sobre mis manos—, y dile por favor que no me vuelva a dirigir la palabra, ¡jamás!

—Oye Arnold, no deberías ser así.

Y eso último se lo dije a propósito, Helga estaba petrificada y totalmente muda, al fin y al cabo presenciando toda la platica y al mismo tiempo siendo ignorada por el otro chico, era lógico que Helga no pudiera hacer movimiento alguno.

—Arnold, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, solo fue una broma —le dije tratando de mediar las cosas.

—¿Una broma? Phoebe, a esto le llamas broma.

Era lógico. Por extraño que pareciera, alguien, mas grabo el problema y ahora el video rondaba por todos lados, se convirtió en un video viral, fue algo así como una humillación pública, algo similar a lo que paso alguna vez cuando tubo que vestirse con una pijama de conejo para compensar la burla que le hizo a Iggy, en definitiva, Arnold me mostro el video desde su celular y no era muy agradable que digamos.

—Arnold, yo, yo solo —iintentó hablar Helga, pero Arnold no se lo permitió.

—Y tú, no me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida, jamás, no me vuelvas a hablar —Arnold se refirió a Helga con un tono muy hiriente—, y por favor, no me vuelvas a dejar recaditos en mi casillero, me oíste, ¡jamás!

Arnold, después de dirigirse tan molesto a Helga, simplemente dio la vuelta y se marcho, era obvio que no estaba muy bien. Por otra parte, Helga solamente me miro con cierta melancolía.

—Lo vez Phoebe, me odia, me odia —se le quebró la voz.

—Ya Helga, todo va a estar bien —trate de consolarla.

—Lo se Phoebe, y eso espero.

La pobre de Helga, simplemente tomo su caja y emprendió su marcha rumbo a su casa.

—Nos vemos Phoebe, no me siento muy bien y no quiero estar en la escuela el día de hoy.

Y efectivamente, Helga no se veía muy bien, en un principio creí que era debido a la presión pero no, a trasfondo había algo más que ella me estaba ocultando.

—Esta bien Helga, mejor ve a casa, no te ves muy bien, has iniciado muy duro este día, ya te sentirás mejor si descansas en tu casa.

—No Phoebe, en serio no me siento muy bien, toma.

Oh, oh, esto no se ve nada positivo, con razón, algo ya me olía mal en todo esto, Helga me regreso la caja y salio corriendo directo a un basurero cercano, no quisiera detallarles que fue lo que sucedió, pero en verdad, si que fue asqueroso. Helga termino regresando su desayuno o quizás ¿su cena de ayer?

—¡Helga! ¡Helga! ¿te encuentras bien?

—No Phoebe, me encuentro excelente.

Si, claro, note perfectamente el sarcasmo, en fin, Helga continuo vomitando lo que quizás había ingerido horas antes, y como se los dije, esto no era buena señal.

Mas tarde, justo unas tres o cuatro horas después, vengo a encontrarme en el departamento de Helga, pobrecilla, se ve tan mal que incluso a mi me deprime, pero ni hablar, lo bueno es saber que el calmante que le di, logro hacerla dormir un par de horas. Oh, esperen un momento, creo que ya esta despertando.

—Hola Helga ¿te sientes mejor?

—Hola Pheebs, si, ya me siento mejor, lo que me diste me ayudo bastante aunque aun me duele la cabeza.

—Lo siento Helga, ¿quieres que te compre algunas aspirinas?

—No es necesario, en el baño, detrás del espejo hay aspirinas, hay unas con cafeína, esas me ayudaran.

—Esta bien Helga, ahora vuelvo.

Que mala suerte tuvo Helga, desde que tengo memoria, la pobre siempre ha padecido de migraña, eso explicaría el porque ahora tiene que tomar aspirinas con cafeína, claro esta que no es un buen tratamiento pero de momento creo que le serán útiles. Bueno, veamos ¿Qué hay por aquí? Uhmmm, pasta dental, enjuague bucal, jabones, algo de desodorante, uhmmm, que más, que más toallas sanitarias, un ¿lápiz labial? ¡Hay, pero que desordenada! Uhmmm, shampoo, hilo dental, pruebas de embarazo, aspirinas… ¡un momento! ¿Pruebas de embarazo? ¡Hay no! sabia que esto no iba por muy buen camino, las jaquecas, las nauseas, el vómito y las pruebas de embarazo ¿Helga esta embarazada? ¡Genial! Con razón esta así, hay Helga, ¿qué has hecho? ¿y el papá? ¡Arnold! Seguramente es él, no, no lo creo, Helga me lo habría dicho, aunque quizás no, uhmmm, no, no lo creo ¿o, si? ¿Habrá alguien más? Y si lo hay, quizás Arnold este molesto por eso, nahhh, eso no puede ser, seguramente Arnold no lo sabe, su molestia es por la humillación del otro día, hay Helga, eso explica porque estás tan tensa, tratas de hablar con él, verdad, pero, ¡un momento! Veamos, oh, cielos, la caja esta vacía y por lo visto ya tiro la basura, bueno, creo que Helga me tendrá que dar una explicación.

—¡Phoebe! ¿Hallaste las aspirinas? —Grito Helga desde la sala.

—Claro Helga, aquí están.

—Gracias Pheebs, eres muy buena conmigo.

—No hay de que Helga, te daré un poco de agua.

—Gracias —respondió mi amiga, muy agradecida.

—Oye Helga —llame su atención.

—Si, Phoebe —me respondió.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Claro que si Phoebe, lo que quieras.

—¿Estas embarazada?

—¡Genial! —Respondió Helga un poco sobresaltada—, deje la caja de la prueba de embarazo en el cajón del medicamento ¿verdad?

—Así es Helga, encontré la caja vacía de la prueba de embarazo, dime, ¿es verdad?

—Creo que si Phoebe, esta vez creo que si.

—¿Cómo que esta vez? ¿Acaso quieres decir que ya antes has tenido relaciones?

—Asi es Phoebe, y ya he tenido dos falsas alarmas, y creo que esta vez, fue la premiada.

—Por eso dicen que la tercera es siempre la vencida —le respondió con cierta molestia—, hay Helga, eso explica el porque de la actitud de Arnold.

—Lo sé, ya antes le di dos falsas alarmas, y ahora en esta última ocasión, hasta me burle de él, Phoebe, ¿Qué voy a hacer?

**Continuara**_**...**_

* * *

Muy bien, amigas y amigos, se que me tarde un poco, pero bueno, aquí estoy, de nueva cuenta con la siguiente entrega de esta interesante saga, bueno pues por el momento no tengo mucho para decir, mas que el simple hecho de que agradezco enormemente a todos quienes han leído y firmado esta historia, entre los cuales puedo mencionar a:

**acosta perez jose ramiro, teddyetere, Yakii-586, GRIMM, isabelita emoxxa y linaakane.**

A todos ustedes, gracias, y sinceramente muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su gran apoyo, ahora, por motivos de trabajo, no he podido responder sus comentarios tal y cual acostumbro hacerlo, pero, les prometo que para antes del capitulo 04, les respondo todos los comentarios que me han enviado, así pues, me despido y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.

A todos les deseo una muy bonita noche, hasta el próximo** Lunes 08 de Julio de 2013**.

**Haiii-Houuu... ¡Listo y Confirmado! Bkpets es quien los saluda y ahora se despide.**


	4. Necesito Pensar

**Jalea de Piña**

**Por: MorelosBkpets**

**Capitulo 04: Necesito Pensar.**

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

Pues si, ahí lo tienen, tal como lo acaban de leer estimados lectores, Helga al parecer está embarazada, pero en fin, vamos a ver que mas nos dice.

—Como te dije Phoebe, al parecer esta si es la premiada, y lo malo es que en la última ocasión hasta me burle de él, pero en serio Pheebs, te juro que esa broma se la hice antes de enterarme de esto.

—Cielos, y ahora él ni siquiera te quiere hablar.

—Así es Phoebe, así es, por eso estoy tan preocupada, necito hablar con él para decidir ¿Qué vamos hacer?

—¿Y ya lo saben tus padres? —le pregunte a mi amiga.

—No, aún no lo saben, y no quiero ni pensar lo que dirá Bob cuando se entere.

—Bueno, primero debemos pensar en ¿Cómo hablar con Arnold? mira, se que Rhonda tiende a exagerar mucho las cosas y por parte de ella ya se lo que sucedió, pero necesito saber tu versión de los hechos.

—¡Hay Phoebe! Mira, lo que sea que te haya contado Rhonda es verdad, simplemente me puse de acuerdo con las demás chicas, le jugué la broma del embarazo y pufff, el resto es historia. El pobre de Arnold hizo tal ridículo que ahora, hasta el video esta en internet, no tengo idea de cómo sucedió, pero si después de desengañarlo estaba enojado conmigo, cuando se entero de a dónde fue a parar el video, él se puso furioso, eso paso hace tres días y hasta el día de ayer no había hablado con él, justo hoy en la mañana comencé a sentirme extraña, algo mareada, al principio no le di importancia pero luego vinieron las nauseas y fue ahí cuando comencé a sospechar, luego compre las pruebas y listo, salieron positivas ¡rayos! ¿Por qué me tenia que pasar esto ahora?

—Hay Helga, ves lo que sucede por no cuidarse —le reproche a Helga su acción.

—¿Cuidarnos? Por favor Phoebe, eso es de niños.

—¡Estas Loca! —la respuesta que me dio Helga al principio me sorprendió muchísimo—, ¿insinúas que nunca se protegieron?

—¿Qué? No, claro que no Phoebe, no insinúo nada, al contrario, inclusive fuimos a una sesión medica para asesorarnos y te aseguro Pheebs, que nunca hicimos nada sin la debida conciencia y precaución.

—¿Y entonces, que pasó? —le pregunté muy incrédula.

—Eh, veras Phoebe, sucede que cuando eres joven y tienes ciertos impulsos, ¡hay! ¿Cómo te lo digo?

—Déjame adivinar —le dije con cierta picardía—, fue una falla mecánica ¿cierto? Una falla de calidad, se rompió la ¡protección! ¿Verdad?

—Si, así fue, ese fue el susto de nuestras vidas, créeme, hasta la inspiración se nos fue, rápidamente consulte mi calendario y al parecer no había peligro.

—Si, se nota —le dije a Helga con cierto sarcasmo—, al pacer no había peligro verdad, y dime ¿hace cuanto tiempo fue?

—Hace algunas semanas, bastantes diría yo, desde entonces no hemos intimado para nada, y de hecho, por eso también realice la prueba, pues empezó a preocuparme un retraso inusual en el periodo, y ahora, ahora estoy en esta situación, dime Pheebs ¿que hago? La verdad, tengo miedo de que Arnold me rechace aún más y lo peor de todo, ¡mis padres! no se qué dirán.

—Mira, ve la situación de este modo, si empiezas por desorientarte, tu sola vas a terminar mal, además aún me tienes a mi y a tus demás amigos, y Helga, tenlo por seguro que al menos yo, no te dejare sola, ya veras que pronto lo solucionaremos.

—Gracias Phoebe, eres mi mejor amiga.

—Descuida Helga, yo estoy contigo. En fin, ya es algo tarde ¿quieres que me quede contigo? Solo tengo que avisarle a mi mamá.

—No Phoebe, mejor vete a casa —me respondió Helga, un tanto deprimida—, no es que no quiera que te quedes, pero tienes razón, ya es tarde, además necesito pensar esto a solas, necesito arreglar mis ideas.

—De acuerdo Helga, entonces me marcho, mañana vendré por ti temprano, llámame por si necesitas algo, nos vemos.

—Está bien Phoebe, gracias.

Bueno, ahí lo tienen. Helga y Arnold están metidos en un gran embrollo, ¡huy, que coraje! Ambos son unos tontos, en balde la edad que tienen, las platicas escolares ¡hay! hasta me dan ganas de gritar, si tan solo tuviera a Arnold enfrente de mí, yo quizás, quizás, lo ¡estrangularía! Con mis propias...

—¿Phoebe? Que tal Phoebe ¿Cómo estas? —Arnold de repente se apareció tras de mi en plena calle.

—…Manos.

Y aquí viene ese bochornoso e incomodo estado de nerviosismo en el cuál, todos los pensamientos negativos que uno tiene en contra de una persona, se marchan drásticamente al ser sorprendidos o sorprendidas por la persona sobre la cuál se está pensando uhmmm, es algo así como jalarle la cadena al excusado y hacer que todo lo que uno pensaba se fuera por el caño.

—¿Te sucede algo, Phoebe? —Arnold trato de indagar.

—Ah, este yo eh, no, no me sucede nada, descuida Arnold —respondí muy nerviosa.

—Te oyes nerviosa —me dijo.

—No es nada, ya te lo dije —francamente muerta por los nervios.

—Bien, como tu digas —comento algo indiferente—, y por cierto, ¿A dónde vas? ¿De donde vienes? Ya es muy tarde para que estés tu sola en la calle—

De algún modo Arnold tenia razón, pareciera que fue así pero si, después de que nos fuimos de la escuela a medio horario de clases, me la pase con Helga todo el día en su departamento.

—Hay por favor Arnold, mi casa no esta muy lejos de aquí, solo vine a ver a Helga, no se ha sentido muy bien que digamos estos días —bueno ya lo dije, dije las palabras mágicas.

—Con que no muy bien, eh, seguro debe estar muy, muy, ah, olvídalo.

No lo puedo creer, Arnold dudando y dejando frases sin concluir, eso si que es una novedad

—Vamos Phoebe, te acompaño a tu casa.

—Como gustes Arnold, por cierto ¿hacia donde ibas? —ahora fui yo quien indago la situación.

—La verdad Phoebe, tenía un compromiso, pero me acorde que hubo un problema y pues, decidí mejor no ir, de hecho ya iba de regreso a casa cuando te vi de lejos y decidí alcanzarte, supuse que venias de ver a Helga, por lo visto así fue.

—Si, así fue.

Le respondí secamente; realmente fue terrible, pase de un momento a otro del nerviosismo a la indiferencia, contando claro, esos lapsos molestos e incómodos de arduo silencio. Francamente estaba por explotar, Arnold se mostraba muy extraño y muy serio además, por eso tuve que hacer el sacrificio de romper yo misma el hielo.

—Arnold, contéstame una cosa —le pregunte muy seria.

—Si ¿Qué? —me miro con intriga.

—¿En serio fue tan malo lo que te hizo Helga? Es decir, yo vi el video pero, ¿realmente crees que es necesario hacer todo este teatro?

—No, por supuesto que no Phoebe, sé que no es necesario, pero ella debe entender que no es gracioso el que haga bromas así.

—Si, te entiendo, no es gracioso y Helga ahora si se paso de la raya —en eso coincido con él.

—Que bueno que lo entiendas —me respondió—, ¡Phoebe! ¿Te puedo contar un secreto?

—Claro Arnold —huy, esto se está poniendo interesante, ya pasamos a la parte de las confesiones—, lo que quieras decirme Arnold, soy toda oídos —le sonreí.

—Como supongo ya lo has de saber, esta falsa alarma no es la primera, ¡es la tercera!

—Sí, eso ya lo sé, picarón —¿Qué? ¿Qué querían que le dijera? tengo que disimular—, se de aquellas situaciones pero, ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

—Nada realmente, solo que ella, después de tanto tiempo de luchar por algo, por mi, aun a estas alturas se sigue burlando de mi, y mas ahora, en la última ocasión la burla fue pública y muy pesada, no es justo Phoebe, ella tiene que entender que hay un momento para cada cosa y…

—¡Ella lo sabe Arnold! —lo sé, corte de inmediato su melodrama—, ¡Arnold! Siempre he sabido de la relación entre ustedes dos y créeme, su vida es genial, es sincera, es linda, es… ¡Activa! —Entiéndase, lo que quieran entender—, que se yo, ¡Arnold! Piensa bien las cosas y no hagas tanto drama, nada más mírate, estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso con agua, supón por un momento otra situación, y si lo que te dijo Helga fuera verdad, ¿Qué harías? Nada mas piénsalo, trata de ver opciones, trata de hablar con Helga, ya verás que todo se soluciona.

—Después de decirle esto último me despedí de él pues ya habíamos llegado a mi casa, le dije que hablaríamos luego y él no dijo nada, huy ¡Hombres! Todos son iguales, siempre llorando y quejándose por todo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Bien amigos y amigas, aquí estoy yo, de nueva cuenta con la continuación de esta historia, y pues, de momento no se me ocurre nada mas que decirles, solamente que, agradezco enteramente todos sus comentarios pues son los que animan a continuar y continuar, desde ya, les diré que, espero que las haya gustado este capitulo y pues, solo me resta enviar un cordial saludo a mis amigos y amigas: _**JJJ, Ana Sacuedo, acosta perez jose ramiso, isabelita emoxxa, teddyetere, linaakane, GRIMM**_ y_** Yakii-586,**_a todos ustedes, muchas gracias, por su puesto, no se me olvida lo que prometí, responder los reviews que por cierto ya lo__hice, solo me falta responder los reviews, que llegaron sin enlace.

**Cap 01, linakane:** Muchas gracias, es grato para mi saber que hay aun muchas personas que recuerdan algunas historias y si, ya volví, gracias por leer y espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios para los próximos capítulos.

**Cap 01, JJJ:** Tal como lo sugeriste, aquí hubo mas, pronto también habrán nuevas historias, espéralas y espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios.

**Cap 02, linakane: **Gracias por los ánimos, yo también espero continuar mas rápido con los siguientes capítulos y que bueno es saber que te gusta esta historia.

**Cap 02, isabelita emoxxa: **Jejeje, muchas gracias por los ánimos, y gracias por se mi fan numero uno, espero en verdad que te este gustando este capitulo y si, espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios.

**Cap 03, isabelita emoxxa: **Ok, espero en verdad que ya este mejor tu compu, solo hay que darle su medicina antiviral para que quitar ese molesto troyano, en mi, no te preocupes con el comentario, son saber que lo leíste y comentaste es mas que suficiente y lo aprecio mucho.

**Cap 03, Ana Saucedo: **Hey, muchas gracias por el comentario y gracias si es que me agregaste a tu pagina de favoritos, bueno pues, si recuerdo que me lo comentaste aquella vez, eso de que le mostraste las historias a tu maestra, que por cierto ya no supe que mas te dijo al respecto y por lo que veo, me dices que se quedo dudas, ya luego cuando tengas tiempo me dirás que te dijo jejeje, bueno pues, que mas te puedo decir, en verdad agradezco mucho el saber que te gusta mi manera de escribir, es algo curiosa pero bueno, estos meses de ausencia me sirvieron para afinar algunos detalles y pues, ahora republicando este fic, espero haberlo mejorado un poco, gracias nuevamente amiga, gracias por todo... espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios por aquí muy pronto.

Bueno, por el momento esto es todo, nos leeremos pronto en el siguiente capitulo el próximo **Lunes 15 de Julio de 2013.**

Saludos y buenos días.


	5. Un Buen Golpe

**Jalea de Piña**

**Por: MorelosBkpets**

**Capítulo 05: Un Buen Golpe.**

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

Después de dejar a Arnold, es decir, después de que él me acompañara a mi casa, subí rápidamente a mi habitación y por su puesto llame a Helga, ustedes saben, así es la rutina de la buena amiga preocupada, pero ella no contesto, llame una y dos y treces veces durante la noche y ella, no me contesto. Esa noche mejor deje todo por la paz, me centre en la posibilidad de que tal vez Helga estaba dormida, así que decidí no molestarla más.

A la mañana siguiente fui temprano al departamento de Helga tal como lo había prometido pues, a más de querer asegurarme que llegara bien a la escuela, mi intención era obligarla a ir al médico, pero cual va siendo mi sorpresa que, cuando llegue, Helga no estaba.

Afortunadamente la confianza de muchos años había propiciado que Helga me diera una copia de la llave de su departamento, ¡es cierto! Debo aclarar que Helga llevaba ya algún tiempo viviendo sola, no muy lejos de la residencia Pataki pero si, había logrado obtener de algún modo cierta independencia, bajo alguna vigilancia pero así era, en fin, como les decía, al tener yo la copia de la llave de su departamento, no me fue nada difícil entrar y cuando lo hice ¿Qué creen que encontré? Todo, absolutamente todo estaba hecho un completo desorden, al parecer Helga había estado buscando cosas importantes o quizás había sido resultado de una de sus tantas y comunes histerias, pues había, tanto mucha ropa como fotografías y bastantes papeles regados por doquier; francamente me alarme demasiado, así que me decidí por llamar a la residencia Pataki para ver si de casualidad ella estaba ahí. Beeep, beeep, sonó el teléfono y luego contestaron.

—Diga —contesto una voz femenina, era la señora Miriam Pataki.

—Hola, buenos días señora Pataki, siento mucho molestarla tan temprano, pero ¿quisiera saber si Helga esta por ahí en su casa?

—Huammm —Dijo entre bostezos la señora Pataki—, No querida, Helga no está hoy en casa, eres Phoebe ¿verdad?

—Así es señora, soy Phoebe, dígame, ¿sabe algo de ella?

—Sí, creo recordar algo, hablo primero de una cita y luego de ir de viaje.

— ¿Viaje? ¿Cuál viaje? ¿A dónde?

Esto sí que es extraño, Helga nunca me hablo de ningún viaje.

—Así es querida, pero descuida, se fue con su hermana durante la noche, en un viaje urgente de negocios, Olga dijo que necesitaría la ayuda de Helga, no se a que se refieran, pero dijeron que volverían pronto, descuida querida no tardaran.

—Muy bien, gracias señora Pataki, que tenga buen día.

Me despedí de la señora Miriam, y me dispuse a intentar ordenar las pertenencias de Helga, de verdad que para ser mujer, Helga en ocasiones tiene sus ratos de desorden, en fin, intente llamar al celular de Helga, y en todas las veces que lo intente, en ninguna ocasión me contesto.

De nueva cuenta deje ese asunto por la paz y seguí ordenando todo en el departamento. Al cabo de un rato, mientras ordenaba, me encontré con una inusual pero a la vez muy conocida prenda, y no, no es lo que piensan, nada íntimo, no piensen mal, solo era una chaqueta gris oscura, de corte masculino, ¡era la chaqueta de Arnold! Ahora si las cosas tenían sentido, Arnold y Helga por lo visto habían discutido la noche anterior, seguramente ese era el supuesto compromiso al que Arnold tenía que ir, ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando estaba buscando las aspirinas de Helga la tarde anterior, me había parecido escuchar que ella estaba hablando con alguien desde su celular, obvio, ella estaba hablando con él, y por lo visto después de dejarme en mi casa el torpe de Arnold había regresado por la noche, al menos eso es lo que yo supongo, por eso cuando me encontró seguramente inventó lo de la cancelación de su compromiso, ¡que relajo! en verdad, esto está muy revuelto.

Yo no quería sacar suposiciones en ese momento pero era evidente que en la noche ellos habían discutido fuertemente, eso explicaría por supuesto, el tremendo desorden, más tarde ya hablaría con Arnold e intentaría sacarle la sopa acerca de lo que sucedió.

Pasó el día y de nueva cuenta, por tercera ocasión intenté localizar a Helga, pero ella nunca me respondió, me había quedado por su puesto en el departamento de Helga, pues dije, Phoebe es obvio que ya no llegaste a clases así que me quede ahí.

Más tarde estaba revisando mi correo electrónico muy plácidamente mientras también husmeaba en el escritorio de mi amiga y, no tienen idea de qué clase de objetos oscuros y siniestros me encontré, algunos de ellos muy ¡utilizables!, otros no, ¿Qué? Creían que me quedaría con las ganas de husmear, pues claro que no, además los cajones del escritorio estaban abiertos, vaya cosas que vi, pero en fin, como les decía, estaba curioseando por ahí muy plácidamente y en silencio, cuando de pronto, empecé a escuchar un par de voces masculinas, al principio no las reconocí y creí que quizás eran ladrones pues otra de las tantas ideas que cruzaron por mi mente acerca del desorden, era que tal vez pudiese haber sido un robo, pero eso no había pasado, en fin, cuando escuche los ruidos, me puse muy nerviosa pues estaba jugueteando con uno de los tantos objetos oscuros y siniestros que estaban en el cajón del escritorio de Helga, me puse tan nerviosa que, tome una lámpara de mesa que estaba cerca, me coloque en guardia y me oculte tras una puerta, aquellos sujetos se estaban acercando mucho y cuando por fin entraron a la habitación donde yo me encontraba, ¡zasss! golpee fuertemente a uno de ellos.

— ¡Auch!

El sujeto grito mucho y cayo de inmediato al suelo, luego de un momento reaccione y en serio, no lo podía creer, al que había golpeado era Gerald quien había venido acompañado de Arnold.

— ¿Phoebe? —Pregunto Arnold.

— ¿Arnold? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Le pregunte yo en contestación.

— ¡Lo mataste! —Exclamo Arnold.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Yo? Es decir, hay no, ¡Gerald! ¿Te encuentras bien? Háblame por favor.

Al pobre de Gerald le provoque un chichón enorme en la cabeza. Gerald recibió un tremendo golpe de mi parte y la contusión lo hizo balbucear muchas tonterías, unos segundos después se desmayó por completo.

— ¡Phoebe! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Es más, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es lo mismo que te pregunto yo —le dije—, ¡Arnold! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraron? Yo soy la única que tiene llave

—Se nota que tú y Helga son muy amigas —me dijo Arnold ahora, pero en tono burlón—, ¿Recuerdas? Yo y ella, ¡ex novios! ¿Te suena familiar?

—Debo admitirlo, Arnold tenía razón, pero en fin, había olvidado que aparte de mí, él también tenía una llave para entrar.

—Sí, si no me lo recuerdes.

—Bueno, ya olvidémonos de eso, ayúdame a llevar a Gerald al sofá, ese golpe lo noqueo por completo.

Levantamos a Gerald y lo colocamos en el sofá, a sugerencia de Arnold, obviamente me apresure a darle los primeros auxilios; algunos minutos después yo me encontraba platicando con Arnold, y créanlo la plática que de algún modo quedo pendiente la noche anterior, no la terminamos, en ese momento iniciamos otra y esta vez fue un poco más amena que la anterior.

—Y bien Phoebe, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Helga? ¿Dónde está?

—No lo sé Arnold —le respondí— ayer después de que la deje aquí ya no supe nada mas de ella, Arnold, hay algo, algo que debo decirte, Helga no se ha sentido muy bien en estos días y pues, la verdad creo que deberías de remediar las cosas con ella.

—Creo que tienes razón Phoebe, pero ya sabes cómo es ella de testaruda, en ocasiones anteriores he querido hacer que ella deje de ser así, pero creo que nunca va a cambiar.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Le pregunté.

— ¿Qué, acaso no se nota? —Dijo Arnold—, por lo que imagino tú debiste de haber ordenado todo el desorden que había aquí, porque anoche, sí que hubo una fuerte discusión entre ella y yo.

— ¿Entonces, a que te refieres? Te refieres a que Helga esta…

—Si, a eso me refiero, ya sé que Helga, al parecer está embarazada.

Bingo, ahí está la razón, ya se me hacía muy raro que Arnold hubiera venido a buscar a Helga, seguramente ella debió de haberle comentado en la noche cuando vino a verla, cielos, esto sí que es un verdadero problema, pero vean que fue lo que aconteció con respecto de este chico.

—O sea, tú ¿ya lo sabes? —le pregunte a Arnold.

—Si Phoebe, ya lo sé, y no me digas que tu no lo sabias porque es obvio que si lo sabias, ¿o no?

—Bueno Arnold, de hecho, es de eso de lo que estaba hablándote ayer, ¿y si fuera real? ¿Si realmente fuera cierto que está embarazada? ¿Qué dirías tú?

—Ciertamente no lo sé, eso fue lo que le respondí cuando me lo conto, tenía mucho tiempo que no veía en la mirada de Helga una situación tan verdadera como la que me estaba planteado anoche, la verdad, al principio creí que estaba jugando de nuevo conmigo pero después de un par de pruebas muy convincentes, no me quedo de otra más que quedarme callado, la verdad sí que me asusté mucho y creo que ella no lo tomo muy bien que digamos —dijo Arnold.

—Si es cierto lo que me dices, eso explicaría el porqué de todo el desorden que había cuando llegue.

—Bueno si te refieres a todas las pertenencias regadas por aquí, eso te lo puedo explicar yo, sucede que cuando estábamos discutiendo la situación, recibió una llamada urgente de su hermana y por lo poco que alcance a escuchar fue que se iría de viaje, ¿A dónde? No lo sé, pero lo que si se, es que iba a ver a un amigo de su hermano, creo que es doctor o algo así.

—Hay no, quizás Helga va a ir a hacerse pruebas de embarazo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo estás tan segura? —pregunto Arnold.

—Arnold, ya deja de hacerte el tonto, mira, Helga jamás pediría la ayuda de su hermana y por otro lado, tiene que corroborar lo de este predicamento, de verdad que ustedes dos son unos inconscientes, ya hasta se parecen a Rhonda y a Curly, quienes se comieron el pastel antes del recreo.

—Lo se Phoebe, lo sé, —dijo Arnold muy cabizbajo—, pero ahora hay que esperar a que Helga vuelva, o que al menos se comunique, creo que tienes razón si esto es verdad asumiré mi responsabilidad.

—Si claro, ahora que lo ves así ya te harás responsable verdad —obviamente le dije esto último en forma de reproche.

— ¡Tengo que hacerlo!

— ¿Tienes que? —volví a reprocharle por su forma de responder.

—Sí, tengo que hacerlo, y quiero hacerlo, yo sé que somos muy jóvenes, pero fue nuestra irresponsabilidad.

Bien, ahí lo tienen, al menos hasta ahora, Arnold ya se dio cuenta de la situación, o sea, primero andan jugando al tiro al blando y cuando atinan, se sienten las victimas del asunto, ¡por favor chicos y chicas! si van hacer cosas que no están seguros de hacer, mejor no las hagan o si las hacen tomen sus respectivas precauciones, yo sé lo que les digo, y si, como confesión, se los digo por experiencia pues al igual que Arnold y Helga, ya también pase por una experiencia similar.

—Y fuera de todo esto, Arnold, ¿Qué piensas hacer con Helga? Ella aún está muy sentida contigo, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo se Phoebe, me tome muy a pecho la broma y hasta la ofendí, pero es que de verdad ella se pasó de la raya en esta ocasión y lo peor de todo es que yo termine con ella el día de ayer.

—Vaya pues —le conteste al chico—, sí que tienes un problema, y sinceramente quisiera ayudarte, pero tú te lo buscaste.

—Tienes razón, aun así, gracias Phoebe, muchas gracias por el gran apoyo.

—De nada Arnold, fue un placer ayudarte.

Creo que las cosas se van a poner más de color de hormiga, y eso lo iremos viendo cuando llegue Helga que de hecho, aun no me ha devuelto ninguno de los mensajes que le he enviado, en fin ya veremos luego que es lo que pasa.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

Hola todo mundo... espero que se encuentre muy, pero muy bien, por fin llegamos al 5 capitulo, se que han sido 5 semanas de larga espera, es decir un capitulo por cada semana pero bueno, que se le puede hacer, de aquí, lo que les puedo comentar es que estoy fascinado con todos sus comentarios y sobre todo muy agradecido... por eso, me inclino ante ustedes mis buenos lectores... ahora bien, para no hacer mas larga esta charla, contestare los reviews que me faltaron...

_**CAP4, JJJ**_: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y sobre todo espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, en verdad, gracias.

_**CAP4, Alinee:**_ Vaya, si que es una grata sorpresa el saber que es la primera que lees de mis historias, siendo ese el caso, yo en verdad te agradezco de sobremanera y a la vez te invito a leer mis demás historias de las cuales espero que te gusten, y espero que te haya gustado este ultimo capitulo, gracias.

Bueno pues, solo me resta decirles que espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ahora solo nos falta saber que pasara con Helga, todo se ha puesto color de hormiga y pues la boda de Rhonda y Curly esta cerca y el papel de Helga en este caso sera muy, pero muy importante... no se pierdan el próximo capitulo, hasta entonces nos vemos el próximo **Lunes 22 de Julio de 2013.**


	6. ¡Ya regrese!

**Jalea de Piña**

**Por: MorelosBkpets**

**Capítulo 06: ¡Ya regrese!**

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

Han pasado ya tres días desde que Helga se marcho sin siquiera avisarnos a donde se iría. Hasta este momento, lo único que sabemos es que está con su hermana; en todo este tiempo Helga no se ha dignado siquiera a responderme ninguno de mis mensajes y eso de verdad ya me esta preocupando.

Rhonda por su lado también está un poco preocupada, los preparativos de su boda cada vez son mas y mas específicos debido pues, a que ya casi se acerca el tiempo para la ceremonia y Helga para el colmo de los males es una de las damas de honor, aunque ese papel es simbólico hasta cierto punto, puesto que, por ahí corre un rumor sobre que ella ha preparado una sorpresa especial para Rhonda pero nadie, nadie excepto Arnold y Gerald saben de que se trata, solo fíjense nada mas como esta el asunto, tanto así, que ni siquiera yo se de que se trata y por mas que trato y trato de convencer a Gerald él no me ha querido decir absolutamente nada del asunto, ¡que malos son! En fin, miren ahí viene Gerald, y por lo que veo, no se ve muy motivado que digamos, bueno, no lo culpo, después del golpe que le di, de milagro sigue cuerdo; bueno pues, los dejo por ahora chicos y chicas.

—Y bien Gerald, ¿supiste algo? —Pregunte yo con mi típica preocupación.

—Lo siento Pheebs, hable con mi amiga y no saben nada del asunto —comento Gerald un tanto decepcionado.

— ¿Hablas de la chica que trabaja en el centro médico de Hillwood?

—Sí, así es, según lo que nos dijo la señora Pataki, ese doctor, amigo de Olga, trabaja ahí, o trabajaba, no lo sé, el caso es que pregunte y la conclusión a la que llegaron fue_: "no conocemos a ese doctor, lo sentimos mucho, no podemos ayudarte mas"_ luego de eso, mi amiga me acompaño a la salida y ahí termina la historia.

—Que lastima Gerald, esa era la última esperanza que teníamos de saber el paradero de Helga.

— ¿Y sus padres no han querido decirte más sobre el asunto?

—No, lo siento Gerald, ya hable con ellos, y la verdad están igual que nosotros, —le dije con tristeza—, no saben nada, además, los conozco y sabría cuando me mienten, lo que me lleva a la conclusión de que Helga si esta con su hermana, bueno, eso quiero suponer puesto que tampoco Olga ha querido responderme las llamadas.

—Ni hablar —comento Gerald—, mejor vámonos Pheebs, ven, te invito a cenar a mi casa, hoy habrá lasaña.

—Uhmmm, lasaña, tiene tiempo que no he probado ese platillo así que —le dije a Gerald—, encantada de acompañarte; por cierto Gerald, ¿Qué tal sigues? ¿Cómo va ese golpe?

—Va muy bien Phoebe, solo que aun me duele el tremendo chichón que me quedo como consecuencia, tienes la mano muy pesada eh —Gerald me reprocho.

—Lo siento Gerald, no fue intencional.

Si, tal como lo leen, Helga sigue sin aparecer. Ya es poco más del atardecer y, después de tres días de ausencia seguimos sin saber nada de mi amiga y eso como se los dije, ya me esta preocupando y mucho en verdad, en fin, por si se lo preguntaban, Gerald despertó después del golpe que le di, algunas horas después, el pobre, tal como lo comento él, quedo con un tremendo chichón en la cabeza y hasta el momento aun no se le ha quitado del todo.

Ese día, ya por la noche la pase muy bien con la familia de Gerald, cenamos, reímos, y bla, bla, bla, nada fuera de lo normal, digo, novios desde hace mucho, con el tiempo cierto tipo de visitas eran frecuentes. Al fin, después de un par de horas, Gerald me llevo a casa y hasta ahí, fin de la historia, ja, ja, ja, no claro que no, la historia aun siguen, pero el cuento de ese día al fin había terminado.

Por fin era viernes, Helga seguía sin aparecer, y para el colmo de los males, Rhonda estaba atravesando por una crisis nerviosa, según las cuentas, estábamos a un par de semanas de la boda y entre que habían ensayos, preparación de adornos, arreglos, la producción televisiva de la magnánima boda de una integrante de la familia Lloyd, pues… ¿Qué más se esperaba? habían muchas cosas de por medio, y según Rhonda, Helga era una pieza clave, pero, ¿pieza clave para qué? yo seguía con mis dudas, definitivamente no me agradaba del todo el que no me quisieran decir que era lo que iban a hacer, bueno, a nadie le agradaba y más que nada no porque fuera una sorpresa, más bien era porque ni Rhonda sabia de que se trataba la sorpresa, y eso la frustraba mucho pues en el programa de la boda estaba incluida la participación de Arnold y Helga y pues, ella no sabía que especificar en el programa de la invitación, algo muy controversial a final de cuentas pero a mi parecer algo demasiado tonto.

Las clases ese día terminaron normal, ¿qué más se podría esperar de un típico y aburrido viernes? sin mi amiga, sin Arnold, la verdad el pasear con Gerald se volvía en algunos casos aburrido, no digo que la compañía de mi novio me aburra, claro que no, es solo que, estoy acostumbrada a reír en compañía de mis amigos y ahora que dos de ellos no están, una desaparecida y el otro con la mente fuera de servicio, ¿pues qué se puede esperar?, la preocupación por ellos, simplemente no me deja disfrutar de la compañía de Gerald, y es evidente que él tampoco lo está disfrutando, lo noto por la expresión vacía que tiene en este preciso momento, y eso que la película que estamos mirando no está del todo mal, pero a leguas se nota que Gerald no le está prestando atención, bien, creo que es mi deber como compañera liberarlo de ¡tanta presión!

— ¡Oye Gerald! —le dije en un susurro.

—Si Pheebs ¿Qué sucede? –me respondió también en un susurro.

—Estaba pensando, te parecería bien si mejor nos vamos de aquí, no estoy disfrutando la película.

—Yo tampoco la estoy disfrutando, de hecho desde hace rato quería salir de aquí.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —pregunte sorprendida.

—Es que creí que si estabas disfrutando la película —me respondió Gerald con su típico carácter irónico.

—No, no lo hago, vamos a casa —le respondí yo.

—Excelente vamos, a propósito Pheebs.

—Si Gerald, ¿Qué sucede? —pregunte con atención y curiosidad.

—Hoy no habrá nadie en casa, Timberly, Jamie'O y mis padres fueron a Atlanta a visitar a mis abuelos, yo no fui porque tenia que ayudarle a Rhonda, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí, lo recuerdo, pero ¿y qué con que no haya nadie en tu casa?

—Ah, bueno, es que pensé, que después de tanto tiempo, y ahora que estamos solos, tal vez tu y yo podríamos, ehmmm, no sé, pasar un tiempo a solas ¡juntos!

Al principio no lo había entendido y si, Gerald se refiere a hacer lo que justamente están pensando todos ustedes en este preciso momento, hablo claro, de ¡un momento de intimidad!

—Ahhh, ya, ya entendí —dije en un susurro al oído—, me parece una buena idea aprovechar la ocasión ahora que estamos, ehmmm, ya sabes, algo ¡solos!

— ¡Perfecto! —Exclamo Gerald—, vámonos —y a lo pronto nos tomamos de la mano listos para marcharnos.

Gerald estaba muy animado, y, para que mentirles, también yo estaba muy animada de, ustedes saben de qué, pero lástima que el entusiasmo se acabo tan repentinamente, hubieran visto la cara de Gerald cuando vio a la persona que menos nos esperábamos esa tarde pues su intromisión, le corto de tajo toda la inspiración a Gerald, justo antes de que nos levantáramos de las butacas del cine.

—Hey chicos, ¡aguarden un momento!, si piensan hacer lo creo que están planeando hacer les diré ¡que se diviertan! Pero no olviden usar alguno de estos pequeños regalitos.

Justo cuando termino la frase, la persona que nos hablo, precisamente a espaldas nuestras, dejo caer una tira completa de, de ¡hay rayos! Dejo caer sobre nosotros una tira de preservativos… si, ya lo dije, tal como lo leen, esta persona dejo caer una tira de preservativos, acción que, obviamente nos sorprendió mucho.

—Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?

Grito Gerald a lo cual toda la gente lo cayo instantáneamente con un chiteo; Gerald se disculpó y se escondió en la butaca, tan solo para que inmediatamente él se volteara a reclamar la intrusión de aquella persona, pero cual va siendo nuestra sorpresa, que justo cuando él volteo y yo también por consiguiente, nos encontramos a la mismita Helga G. Pataki, observando la película a nuestra espalda.

— ¡Helga! Helga, eres tu, eres tu… que gusto amiga, que gusto de verte ¿Dónde has estado? —le pregunte con mucha emoción.

El grito que di fue tal, que inmediatamente el personal del cine se acerco a nosotros, a Gerald y a mi solamente, y de manera muy amable nos pidieron que nos retiráramos de la sala, la muy tramposa de Helga se quedo en el lugar sin culpa alguna simplemente porque, cuando nos ofrecieron cordialmente la salida, Helga argumento que nosotros, Gerald y yo, estábamos haciendo mucho escándalo y que a ella no la dejábamos ver la película en paz, la muy tramposa continuo bebiendo soda de cola y palominas sin hacer nada por nosotros, bueno, al menos ese día Helga apareció, cuarenta minutos después, justo cuando termino la película, Helga apareció en la entrada del cine, tuvo suerte quizás de que la estuviéramos esperando.

—Helga, Helga, por aquí —llame la atención de mi amiga justo cuando la vi salir del cine.

—Aja, ahí están par de tortolos, oye cabeza de cepillo —Helga se refirió a Gerald como siempre— se te olvidaron estos, recuerda que, ¡sin gorros no hay fiesta!

Helga a veces se pasa de la raya en sus comentarios tan poco propios en una platica publica, cuando Helga le arrojo los preservativos a Gerald, este se puso furioso y yo simplemente roja de la avergonzada que estaba.

—Basta Helga, esas cosas no son mías así que mejor…

Gerald estuvo a punto de arrojarle de regreso, los preservativos a Helga, pero, prontamente se arrepintió de hacerlo.

—…Mejor, mejor los guardare —comento Gerald y se hizo al disimulo.

Gerald abrió su chaqueta y guardo los preservativos en un bolsillo oculto.

—No que no son tuyos —comento Helga, de forma maquiavélica—, mejor guárdalos pervertido, quizás más tarde les puedan ser de utilidad, ja, ja, ja.

Helga no paraba de reír, y a decir verdad tenia semanas o inclusive meses que no la veía así de radiante, tan ¡feliz! Por decir algo, en conclusión, Helga estaba de muy buen humor, sinceramente yo quería hablar de muchas cosas con ella, preguntarle los cuales y porqués de su ausencia pero, preferí mejor no hacerlo de momento, sabia que si no hacia bien mis cuestionamientos, muy probablemente ella se enfadaría y podríamos decirle adiós a la felicidad.

—Bueno, bueno, ya basta de risas y demás, a donde van ahora chicos —pregunto mi amiga con cierta curiosidad.

—Bueno Helga, nosotros íbamos a… —comencé a hablar.

—Vamos a casa Pataki, vamos a cenar algo ligero, ¿no vienes? —dijo con un leve sarcasmo

— ¡Gerald! —le di un codazo al chico, en el costado derecho.

—Huy, lo siento Phoebe —Gerald se quejo por el golpe, luego cambio su respuesta—, Helga, vamos a cenar en mi casa, pediremos pizza, ¿nos acompañas?

—Mucho mejor Gerald —comente yo también.

—Vaya ustedes sí que están raros, mejor los dejo… ¡solos! Ja, ja, ja, —Helga comenzó a reírse de nosotros.

—No, no Helga, en serio, íbamos a pedir una pizza, ven con nosotros, así me explicas que es lo que te sucedió estos días.

—Tranquila Pheebs, no me iré otra vez, iré a mi departamento después de visitar a mis padres, si quieres, o si te acuerdas, llámame en la noche.

—Hey Helga, no quieres un aventón, traje mi auto y pasaremos cerca de la casa de tus padres, podríamos llevarte —comento Gerald.

—Uhmmm, no gracias Gerald, mejor caminare, tengo que hacer algunos pendientes, como golpear a un par de personas, tu sabes, lo normal.

— ¿Segura? —pregunto Gerald.

—Sí, muy segura —respondió mi amiga— descuiden chicos, no se preocupen por mí, ¡diviértanse!

Helga dio la vuelta y se fue caminando por la acera, Gerald y yo miramos como poco a poco la silueta de Helga desaparecía en la calle a medida de cómo se alejaba del cine; realmente su actitud fue un tanto extraña y eso definitivamente me dejo con un cierto aire de duda que, sin duda alguna ¡corto toda inspiración en mi! Y cuando digo toda, me refiero a toda inspiración, y demás disposiciones del sentir humano claro está, en fin...

—Vaya Pheebs, esto sí que estuvo raro, no lo crees —comento Gerald con cierto aire de intriga.

—Definitivamente si Gerald, Helga se veía muy animada, pero al mismo tiempo muy rara.

—En fin, ¿en dónde estábamos? ahhh si, querida Pheebs, tu, yo, a solas, juntos, sin nadie más en la casa ¿Qué dices?

—Digo que ¡no! no creo que hoy sea buena idea Gerald, otro día quizás.

— ¿Qué? No Pheebs, por favor, no desaprovechemos esta oportunidad.

Pobre Gerald, pero era necesario, la inspiración fue cortada de tajo y definitivamente yo no me sentía a gusto de nada, nada de nada, digo pues, el hecho de que Helga se mostro un tanto ¡extraña! me dejo obviamente muy preocupada, mientras tanto, el pobre de Gerald, era otra situación, a final de cuentas, Gerald es hombre y cuando a los hombres se les mete una idea en la cabeza, esa idea, simplemente no sale a menos claro que haya algo mas interesante que pueda captar su atención; en este caso, el tema de los preservativos no era cualquier tema y difícilmente este iba a salir de su cabeza así tan fácil, lastima por él; bueno, dicen por ahí que un buen baño de agua fría y quizás ¡un par de revistas informativas para caballeros! pueden solucionar su problema.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Hola chicas y chicos ¿cómo han estado? yo espero que muy bien, bueno pues, después de tantos meses de espera les traigo este nuevo capitulo de esta genial historia, la cual tiene uno que otro tema un tanto... "subliminal" jejeje, sin embargo pero poder conocer la opinión de todos ustedes, así que, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y ahora pasare a responder los reviews que me hicieron falta...

**linaakane:** Gracias por los ánimos, en serio, gracias, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Ana Saucedo:** Muchas gracias por los ánimos que me das amiga, y pues... quien sabe, me gustaría en algún momento hacer esto de la escritura un poco mas profesional y sobre todo me agrada saber que mi forma de escribir te agrade y no sea tan cansada... gracias y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**isabelita emoxxa:** Gracias por la felicitación, prometo continuar con esta historia, tarde pero seguro, siempre lo he dicho, y pues, recuerda amiga que esta historia te la estoy dedicando, espera muy pronto el siguiente capitulo.

Bueno, que mas les puedo decir, lo mero bueno de la historia ya va a empezar, y pues... se que me he tardado en actualizar la verdad he tenido muchos contratiempos y no fe sino hasta temporada en la cual he podido retomar algunos proyectos, pero descuiden, ya me verán mas seguido por aquí...

En fin, por ahora me despido y si, hasta la próxima...

Atte.: Su atento servidor.


End file.
